darrenrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Darren Ross Wiki
Welcome to Darren Ross official Wiki Darren Ross Wiki is an encyclopedia about everything about him, The wiki can be edit anyone that knows darren future information News 2007—2009: This Is The Day, Disco Man and The Darren Collection 2006, Daren began recording his first album This Is The Day and started by writing 100 songs. 2007, Darren had finshed writing the album and began recording it. 2008, Darren released the album on March, 2008 and sales were very low, Darren returned to the studio to re-release the album. 2009, Darren released the reissue and sales did not do well and the album release was cancelled and the album got leaked 2009, After a few months in the studio, Darren released his first single "Disco Freak" which was released in June, 2009 it did better than other songs. In the album darren explained that he wanted to change his ideas and go for Dance music or Techno. Disco Man was released on August 30, 2009 and sales reached better than before and darren celebrated saying he will release the worldwide edition "Disco Man 2.0" on November 24, 2009. Darren plans to do an world tour called "The Disco Tour" it began on August 5 and will end on October 17. Darren will release "Disco Man 2.0" on November 24, 2009, it will contain 11 standard tracks and 8 new tracks and 2 previously released, He going to release an new single called "F.R.E.E" on November 1, 2009, Also he is releasing "Disco Man: The Singles Collection" which will contain 4 singles from "Disco Man" and 1 new song and 3 remixes. Darren is going to kick off an New Tour called "The Disco Man 2.0 Tour". The Tour will begin on December 12, 2009. It has been officially cancelled. October 21, 2009. He has cancelled the reissue of "Disco Man" and now is going to release his Greatest Hits album "The Darren Collection" on November 24, 2009 On March 4, 2010, Darren announced that "This Is The Day" is an unofficial album because was never fully released. 2009—2011: My Own Way and DARREN! January 19, Darren confirmed on his twitter that he will be releasing an new "iPhone App" called "Darren Ross", It will be released in March 2010 on iTunes, The App will contain Tour Info, Discography, Music Videos, Twitter Updates and More, Every Month "Darren" has said there will be an free song to download on there to your iPhone. February 1, 2010, Darren announced that he will be filming a new short film called "Avatar: Darren Gone Blue", Filming will commence in Mid February. Darren will be shooting a rage of short films for his upcoming tour. The Short Film will be released in May 2010. Darren announced on February 3, 2010 via Twitter, "My Own Way" is his second studio album and was released on 17 March 2010, The first single "The Anthem" was released 17 February 2010. The second single "Winner" will be released in 9 March 2010. The third single "Sexc Techno Man" will be released in June 2010. The second concert tour "The Darren Experience" began on April 1, 2010. The Tour will be promoting his latest album "My Own Way", Also "Cronic Lataus" are supporting his tour on a few shows. He will be touring around "Australia" and "The World". April 20, Darren twittered "I'm Sitting In The Toilet Making New Music". Darren confirmed that "My Own Way" will be his final album that's if the album is sucessful. Darren is revealing on his twitter he is recording new music. May 15, Darren twitted that he will reveal his international album in the coming months. May 24, Darren twitted "No reissue for My Own Way, I Just wrote my first single for my international album heard the new beat it was awesome ready to record it soon". August 17, 2010, Darren released a new reloaded Greatest Hits album "DARREN!: The Hits" was released online. It contains all the songs previously released on albums "This Is The Day", "Disco Man", "The Darren Collection" and "My Own Way". "Naked Australia" will be the lead single from his album "DARREN!" which was released June 29, 2010. The second single "L.M.F.A.O" will be released was released on November 22, 2010. "''DARREN''!" was released on November 30, 2010. Darren announced on July 2, 2010 that "The Darren Adventures" is going to end. He announced a new show called "[[DARREN!: The Series|''DARREN!: The Series]]" which will be released on August 30, 2010. October 26, 2010, "Darren" joined the band "The MightyBeatZ". 2011—2012: ''Reborn, REBORN+ and Greatest Hits January, 2011, Darren officially announced his fifth studio album "Reborn". The album "Reborn" was released on May 13, 2011 on iTunes and Amazon MP3. The album will be released on retail outlets on July 13, 2011. The promo single "Black Snakes" was released on January 25, 2011. The lead single for the album is "Ghosts" will be released on February 22, 2011. The second single "Spiders" was released on April 29, 2011. The third single "Sunset" was released on June 24, 2011. The fourth single "Party" will be released on September 2, 2011. March 12, Darren announced while on his concert, He will release a new mixtape called "Reborn: The Mixtape" which will be released on April 16, 2011 for a free download. He confirmed the free album will contain 8 unreleased tracks. March 13, Darren released a song called "Eagle" for a free download. Darren was promoting "Reborn" on his "Reborn Tour" which began on April 2011 and concluded in June 2011. Darren began a new show "Darren's Diaries" is showing on his YouTube Channel, Season 1 began airing in June and the season finale finished on December 2011 which has drew over 49,513+ viewers. August 6, 2011, Darren confirmed he has been Sydney recording new songs for his upcoming re-release of his fifth studio album "Reborn". The re-release titled "REBORN+" was released on November 15, 2011 with 8 new songs in a special edition of "Reborn", The re-release will also be released in an 8 track EP titled which will also be released on the same day for the owners who have already purchased it already. The first single "Circus" was released on September 19, 2011. The second single "Bank's Are Ripoff's" will be released on December 22, 2011. On January 1, 2012, Darren released "REBORN+" for an free download to fans who can't afford his music. November 27, 2011, Darren announced he shot a new short film titled "The Green Dragon" which is based as a prequel to his upcoming music video "Bank's Are Ripoff's" and will be released in three-parts. Part 1 was released on December 11, 2011. Part 2 was be released on December 18, 2011 and Part 3 was released on January 11, 2012. Darren's "Party" music video has gained over 100,000+ views making it his most viewed video to date. April 2, 2012, Darren announced he will release a massive greatest hits album "I'm The Best" which was released on June 26, 2012. Darren released a buzz single "Maniac" on March 9, 2012. The second single "Spin Ur Head" was released on May 26, 2012, The official music video premiered on June 22, 2012. The album includes 3 new songs and 1 remixed version of "Rhythm of the Music" titled "Rhythm Of The Beat". June 22, Darren announced he will be be doing a short tour to promote his current greatest hits called "The Best Of The Best Tour" which began on June 23, 2012 and ended on July 7, 2012. The second season of "Darren Diaries" premiered on March 1, 2012 and concluded on May 18, 2012. The series got cancelled due to poor ratings. 2012—2014: Insane and Lunatic March 27, 2012, Darren announced his new upcoming series "The Stupid Terrorist" which is based on two indians who came from space to australia to take the country's immigrants packages. The first season was shot in April 2012. The series premiered on September 7, 2012. December 12, 2012, Darren confirmed the last 3 episodes will not air because on his "Insane Tour" his laptop was stolen. The show has been cancelled due to the circumstances. May 12, 2013, The series was officially revived and the last 3 episodes for season one will have a run off on May 17, 2013 as one episode. The show has been renewed for a second season. August 15, 2012, Darren began his first debut tour "Insane Tour". November 25, 2012, Darren will begin his Australia Leg of The Tour. The Tour ended on December 14, 2012 in Sydney. Darren's sixth studio album "Insane" was released on October 26, 2012. The album's first single "Top Of The Universe" made it's world premiere online on July 4, 2012. The song was released on July 10, 2012. The song currently has over 108,000+ views on YouTube making it Darren's biggest single since "Party". The album's second single "Sloshed" premiered on August 15, 2012 on his YouTube page. The third and fourth singles are "The Best" and "Psychopath". The fifth and final single "Die" was released on December 18, 2012. November 2012, Darren hinted to fans through Twitter that he began working on his next studio album. December 2012, Darren revealed that his seventh studio album will be titled "Lunatic". The album was released on June 7, 2013. The album's first single "Killing Me" premiered on January 1, 2013. The album's second single "Drunk" featuring The MightyBeatZ premiered on February 1, 2013 on Tweet My Song. The album's third single "Under The Sun" premiered on March 23, 2013 on YouTube. The album's fourth single "Sexacation" premiered in June on YouTube, The music video will be released on August 3, 2013. December 26, 2012, Darren released a cover of "Will.i.am and Britney Spears - Scream and Shout" which features J.R The Big Bitch who makes a comeback after a 2 year hiatus. February 1, 2013, Darren and J.R released their second cover "Play Hard". Darren will also star in "Living With The Ross'es" which which premiered on September 27, 2013. He will appear as recurring actor. September 29, 2013, Darren released a new single featuring singer "Grimes" in a song called "Darren VS Grimes" which was released on iTunes only 2015—present: New album, Upcoming Tour, Film and Web-Series December 31, 2014, Darren announced he will be making his short film "The Windblower Massacre" into a full length feature film. Filmography Music Discography Main Article: Darren Ross Discography Concert Tours *Insane Tour (2012) |} Category:Darren Ross Template